Living plushes ?
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: This story was written for teitho contest of june 2009, but I finally did not participate. I am French, sorry for my mistakes ! Just read and RR.


**Living plushes ?**

_This story has been written for Teitho Contest, june 2009. Please, remember I am French, English is not my native language, so forgive me for my mistakes !_

_Disclaimer : I dont make money to write this story ! This is just for fun, characters are property of JRR Tolkien. _

It was a pleasant autumn morning. Leaves were stained in red and gold. The sky was blue and without clouds but the cold of the morning was acute.

Aragorn fastened his clook around his shoulders and he stood up. He emptied a gourd of water on the fire and he headed up the hill, where he and his elvish friend had established their camp. He came to his friend without making any noise. Their friendship had no need for words for a long time.

Legolas was watching far away. His eyes surveyed every part of the landscape under their feet. The view was magnificent.

Neither knew the names of the trees, but they felt their seniority anyway.

« Any problem, mellon nin ? Asked Aragorn after a while. The elve smiled without answering.

- No one. I am just listening to the trees. Their language is different from the trees of Mirkwood. This is strange. His friend looked at him with an puzzled face. So, the elve explained :

- I understand what they are talking about, this is the content of their words which is strange. They don't know what I am. They don't know the elves.

These words surprised the ranger.

Several weeks ago they decided to go to tramp on Northern Lands. Lord Elrond approved of it. Imladris maps were relatively pristine on this ground. He just asked for them to return safetly.

Surprinsingly, their travel was fine until now. Cold became stronger and landscapes wilder. They took great pleasure in this walk. They hunted moose for the first time, and they were surprised at tasting a very different meat from the deer, which they were accustomed to. Vegetation had gradually thickened. This morning, forest filled in the eyes. The litlle hill seemed to be the last empty-tree land for a long time.

They looked at this impressed landscape a moment. Then, Legolas sighed and picked up his bow, which he had left on the floor. Aragorn put his hand on his shoulder :

- If this forest make you uncomfortable, we can come back.

Legolas shook his head negatively and started to go down the slope.

They came in the wood after a brief moment of hesitation. Without realizing it, they were ready to unsheathe their weapons.

But they continued to walk several hours without encountering any problems. They decided to have a break when they tought it was the beginning of the afternoon. It was impossible to distinguish sun through the thick canopy, so they had only a rough idea of hour. Finally, their first impression turned to be false.

They snacked somelembas, laughed with jokes and walked on.

Legolas suddenly stopped, all his senses in alert. Aragorn came to stand back to back with his friend, and whispered :

- What have you heard ?

Legolas waited for several seconds before asking :

- Nothing. And that is what worried me. Birds are silent and even the trees no longer speak We don't hear bugs even.

Aragorn listened too, and tought this snap silence strange. Only Valars knew what could happen in this unknown wood. What dark forces could hid here ?

They didn't wait for a long time before learning. They were suddenly surrounded by a cloud of fur. Small yelling come from it. Before they were able to target any enemy, they were surrounded. Spears were pointed at their throat.

They could oberve their enemies. And what they saw made theim eyes wide While Legolas was petrified in silent, Aragorn whispered :

- We were attacked by ... _teddy bears_ ?

Because it was actualy what the creatures looked like. They were not taller than hobbits, covered with fur and hastily dressed. Their little black eye were set on them. They had round and big nostrils nose and a full small white-teethed mouth. If they had not been threathened with sharp points, they would have laughed.

One of the creatures, who seemed older because of his white coat, came to them. He started at them one moment, and he made a series of acute screams. Legolas startled, which made the creatures tep back. Nervously, Aragorn asked whispering to his friend if he was right. The elve said with a warning voice :

- I understand them ! They speak like trees !

The white coated creature squealed with an unhappy look.

- Aragorn, I understand them ! They used the same language than trees, but with an oral language. This is really strange !

At that time, several warriors aroud them grumbled.

- If you understand them, I hope you can talk to them too ? What do they want ?

Legolas seemed lost for a littlemoment. Then, slowly, he came close than a tree, whispered some words. The old little bear startled whern he understood that Legolas used tree like a translator. He looked at the elve squinting his eyes, and squealed again.

Bears put down theirs spears, to the great the two friends

- They say that we entered a sacred forest, and we profaned it.

Aragorn sighed and answered :

- People should signs in these places !

The elve smiled and continued :

- They are named the Ewoks. As long as I speak to the trees, they think we are not dangerous and they accept to let us go away if we leave this forest now.

-Deal ! We go away ! Said Aragorn, thought it was useless as they couldn't understand him.

They loudly grunted. Legolas rushed with his friend and took him to the path by they had already used. Once arrived at the edge of the wood, it was night time. Exhausted, Legolas and Aragorn sat on the floor, they looked at each other and laughed for a long time.

- This is a really strange encounter ! Said Legolas.

- It will be a great story to tell on the front of the fireplace, when we come to Imladris. For me, this is the end of cartographer job !

- I follow you, mellon-nin ! »

THE END

Inspired by Supernatural 4x08, because of the head made by the Winchester brothers when they discover the living plush, and Star Wars, of course, because the Ewoks make me laugh every time.


End file.
